


The Ninth Of January

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble Of The Day, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco remembers his Godfather's birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Ninth Of January

**Author's Note:**

> No word of the day today, just a drabble to celebrate the birthday of Severus Snape. Love him or hate him, it cannot be denied that he is a vitally important part of Harry Potter's story .

“The ninth of January,” Draco said, placing his Prophet on the table before turning grey eyes on Harry. “Severus’s birthday.”

“Your Godfather,” Harry said, carefully keeping his voice neutral. He respected that his husband’s relationship with their Potions teacher had been different to his own. “Did you ever celebrate the day with him?”

“Not after I went to Hogwarts,” Draco replied quietly. “But occasionally when I was much younger. I think he appreciated my gifts, although he was always very reticent about praise.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. However many years passed by, grief still had the power to overwhelm you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
